


取材

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 肯特先生坚持要跟韦恩先生在不恰当的场合谈论蝙蝠侠。





	取材

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，故事从BVS卢瑟酒会开始魔改，按电影剧情蝙蝠已掉马。

1.

我旁边躺的是不是布鲁斯·韦恩？

这是克拉克·肯特从睡梦中清醒过来时的第一缕想法。

这是不是意味着蝙蝠侠睡了超人？

卡尔-艾尔的超级大脑帮他又重复了一遍。

 

2.

永远不要迷恋你的调查对象。

在克拉克大学的第一堂采访写作课上，教授就这样清楚地告诫他们。无论男女老少，记者们在长久的追踪过程中持续地挖掘人物背后的一切，通常会不可避免地受到不同程度的感染，继而又在不知不觉里陷入到对采访对象的特别关注当中。无论是积极的那一面，还是消极的那一面，过多的无关信息都会让笔下的故事失去它的公正与客观性。

克拉克在这门课的期末作业上堪堪拿了个B减。塔伦斯教授指明了克拉克过强的同理心和好奇心是他难以在此领域大展宏图的罪魁祸首。若是他知道克拉克如今更进一步，与调查对象发展出了一段浪漫关系——姑且将这算是浪漫关系吧，一定会气得重新给他一个不及格。

克拉克必须承认，他确实陷入到了对蝙蝠侠的迷恋当中，尤其是在他阴差阳错地得知了对方面具之下的身份之后，便头脑发热地放任这一切向不可挽回的方向发展。

 

3.

“你想不想去我的公寓坐坐？”

不过实际上，在他昨晚假装漫不经心地问出这句话之前，事情还没有像一匹脱缰的野马，冲着完全不可挽回的方向急转直下。不，倒不如说，还没有冲着他根本想象不到的岔路口一路狂奔。

克拉克向布鲁斯·韦恩提出这个要求，本来只是为了把后者的注意力从那个高挑性感的红裙美人身上拽回来。他的本意不过是想听完对方发表的那通对于超人的评价。

当然了，如果能从蝙蝠侠本人的嘴中撬出一些其他有价值的观点来更是再好不过。

可是谁能想到表面上浮夸惹眼的哥谭王子，竟然就真的愿意跟一个素不相识的记者去他的公寓里“坐一坐”呢？

真是好极了，克拉克突然有些懊恼地想，这下他那些奔走于哥谭巷井之间搜集来的有关蝙蝠侠的素材大概不太能派上用场了。毕竟露易丝已经就“你竟然自己写自己的故事”这件“不符合记者职业道德”的蠢事“严厉”地指责过他一次了，他又该以什么样的立场再去写蝙蝠侠的故事呢？

难不成佩里还能真的让他把“蝙蝠侠胸口有个长得像跳跳虎的伤疤”、“45岁了睡觉还磨牙”之类的东西印到铅字稿上去？

本来不怕冷的氪星人烦躁地拽了拽被身边人卷到一旁的被子，试图用一场回笼觉来逃避眼前的这一切。

 

4.

布鲁斯是被一阵寒意冻醒的。11月的清晨拥有着罕见的低温，狭小的公寓里那台大概已经兢兢业业地工作了十几年的空调，正顺着冰凉的空气荡来了一波又一波的杂音，一墙之隔外的寒气从窗户四周不断渗透进来。

两鬓灰白的男人睁开眼睛，恼火地发觉自己正一丝不挂地躺在床上。他身边还在熟睡的年轻男子里三层外三层地裹走了全部的被子，连个边角也没给他剩下。

克拉克·肯特……

布鲁斯在喉咙里咬牙切齿地嚼着这个名字。

一个记者！

布鲁斯在心里给了自己一拳。

昨天晚上他到底是犯了什么毛病，竟然栽到了一个记者的床上……他一定是在美色面前患了失心疯，要不然就是被对方有关蝙蝠侠的一通挑衅迷了心窍。布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠，除了都是哥谭人以外没有任何相似之处——他不明白克拉克·肯特干嘛要一直追着自己询问有关蝙蝠侠的问题，但对方那一通质疑蝙蝠能否出手审判罪犯的言论肯定是激起了自己内心最深处的征服欲。

这并不是布鲁斯头一次从酒会上带陌生人，又或者是跟陌生人回家，但现在床上躺着的这个绝对是他所有临时对象里最差劲的那一个——技巧生涩，不知配合，与他完全没有默契可言，力气还大得要命，布鲁斯敢说自己背上一定被挠出了几块淤青。最要命的是，从他们赤裸相见到最后双双高潮，布鲁斯也没能让对方把话题从蝙蝠侠身上岔开。他十分怀疑这场情事只是记者先生为了搜集采访资料的偶然附带品，不由地生出了一股被占了便宜的不快。

驰骋情场二十余年，他还是头一次因为一场一夜情而感到后悔。布鲁斯长舒了一口气，披上衣服从床上爬了起来，打算去冲个热水澡。他还能感觉到腰部肌肉遗留的酸痛和肩关节处不自然的僵硬，转头又望了身后的黑发男子一眼，布鲁斯发自内心地期望自己不要因为睡了一个记者而惹上什么大麻烦。

 

5.

克拉克当然不会找布鲁斯·韦恩的麻烦，至少，超人目前还不太敢去找蝙蝠侠的麻烦。

装睡的氪星人叹了一口气，伸手从床头抓起眼镜戴上，重新变回了那个堪萨斯来的小镇青年。克拉克掀开被子，也从床上坐了起来，开始从地板上回收他四处散落的衬衫和裤子。这是他最贵的几套衣服之一，8个小时之前它们还被烫得笔挺，现在已经皱得不像样子。拜韦恩先生惊人的腕力所赐，衬衫胸前的扣子还缺了两颗。

浴室的水声在这个时候停了下来。布鲁斯·韦恩随意地用克拉克的浴巾擦着头发，开始旁若无人地穿起了头天晚上的那身价值不菲，但现在看上去也皱巴巴的西装来。

在克拉克准备开口说点什么以前，布鲁斯迅速出声阻止了他。

“如果你还打算继续跟我纠缠蝙蝠侠的事情，你就永远别想再报道超人的新闻了，肯特先生。”

“可《星球日报》并不是你的资产，韦恩先生。”克拉克讶异地挑了挑眉毛，“我以为昨天晚上在酒会上我已经告诉过你这一点了。”

“说得没错，所以我猜我并没有什么义务陪你在这儿……”布鲁斯翻了一个恰到好处的白眼，“探索蝙蝠侠背后的秘密故事。”

“尤其是在床上的时候。”布鲁斯又干巴巴地补充。

克拉克略微有些不好意思地歪了歪头，摆出了一副略带歉意的表情——虽然布鲁斯觉得这幅表情一点说服力也没有。

“抱歉，下次我会尽量注意的。”克拉克边说边耸了耸肩膀。

“还有下次？”布鲁斯费力地保持着绅士风度才没让自己的五官皱成一团，“肯特先生，你对一夜情是不是有些什么误解？”

 

6.

通常来说，话说得太满在大多数时候都不是什么好事，这是亘古不变的规律。

克拉克思来想去，仍旧觉得放弃那些花费了他大量时间与精力的素材有些可惜。况且，他又没有真的和“蝙蝠侠”发展到穿着制服相见的那一步，只是和布鲁斯·韦恩在床上运动的间隙谈论了点无伤大雅的八卦应该不能作数吧？克拉克这么安慰着自己。

所以布鲁斯便真的因为睡了一个记者而惹上了麻烦，并被迫接受了对方对于“一夜情”这个词新的定义和阐释。

“我真的已经不记得这是我第几次提醒你了，克拉克。”布鲁斯不悦地晃了两下身下正在吱呀作响的床垫。

“知道了，知道了。”克拉克敷衍地回答，“我会记得这周一定换一个新床垫的。”

“认真的吗？”布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，望向了床边的地毯上密密麻麻写满了字的新闻稿纸，还有枕边人电脑屏幕上正以1分钟5行的速度变长的文章——平均每3行就会出现一次跟“蝙蝠侠”有关的词汇。

“你干脆直接去找蝙蝠侠陪你得了。”布鲁斯随口抱怨道。

过了一会儿，他才听到了一句音量极低的回答。

“不错的主意。”克拉克咕哝道。

 

7.

祸从口出，话不能乱说，这同样也是亘古不变的道理。

谁能预料到，当你开着蝙蝠车在哥谭港四处巡逻的时候，会发现自己的男友穿着超人的制服和披风，带着睡衣，手提电脑还有录音笔从天而降呢。

“有人告诉我，今晚你有一整晚的空可以陪我？”氪星人友好地敲了敲蝙蝠车的前引擎盖。

布鲁斯坐在车里面无表情。

“不欢迎我吗？”超人语气轻快地揶揄道。

布鲁斯坐在车里不为所动。

“我保证不提蝙蝠侠三个字，这总可以了吧？”克拉克语气严肃地保证。

 

8.

布鲁斯没有刻意去询问克拉克究竟是什么时候知道的，他猜对于氪星人的能力而言，这似乎确实不是什么难事。

湖边的小屋烧着干燥温暖的炉火，恒温的暖风系统比大都会那间面积狭小的公寓也令人感到舒适得多。

当然，布鲁斯很快就发现把一个拥有X视线的人带到蝙蝠洞的上方是个十成十的馊主意。

“今晚我们不提‘蝙蝠侠’，”克拉克轻吻着布鲁斯的脖颈说，“我们来谈一谈蝙蝠洞电脑操作台上摆的那一小瓶驱鲨剂是怎么回事吧。”


End file.
